


Fierce

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Off-screen birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Fergus worries for Elinor as she delivers their first babe.





	Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Brave nor am I profiting off this.

Fergus clenches his jaw and squirms with each roar of pain that slips under the door. The midwives shout to be heard over Elinor’s animalistic grunts and pants. 

Mere hours ago, a white haired midwife popped out to reassure him that everything was fine.

Maudie bustles back and forth, hauling buckets of hot water and bloody sheets. He asks for updates, but only receives headshakes and murmurs. 

First babes take time. Babes arrive when ready. The midwives bat away his worries and reassure him, but it doesn't quell his worries. 

“You better be a fiercer warrior than me, wee one.”


End file.
